Shades Of Red
by Kaeru Kexin
Summary: Chapter 12 is up... Kagome returns to the feudal age and uncovers a tragedy...fleeing from her past she enters upon a period that will challenge her body, mind, and soul...Captive to a Taiyoukai...she must learn how to live ...again
1. Shades Of Red,Into Darkness

Disclaimer...I do not own Inuyasha...if I did hell would breakloose....Heh heh

Please review...even if you did'nt like it i desperatly need input Xx

Shades Of Red Chapter one... Into Darkness  
  
Kagome groaned as the piercing light streaming through her bedroom window struck her sleeping form. Squinting against the light, she jumped as the alarm clock announced the time.  
  
She lay there glaring at it...willing it to say any other time then the present. Pouting silently Kagome swung her legs off the side of her bed and winced as the sore muscles screamed in revolt. Cursing the day she ever agreed to help find the ever alluding shards she preceded to shower and dress.  
  
Glancing again at the clock perched next to her bed...her eyes widened at how long it had taken her to get ready..."damn it all"...rolling her deep blue eyes she added "Inuyasha's gonna have a nice little mouthful of a speech for me ...oh joy".  
  
Running out the door she flung the worn yellow bag over her shoulder. Dashing across the yard... her ebony hair streaming behind her... she quickly came to the entrance of the shrine holding the well that was the only link between her birth place and the untamed lands of feudal Japan.  
  
Shivering as a cold current of air rushed past her shapely frame clothed in a form fitting pair of jeans and a tight black sleeveless shirt she quietly pushed open the sliding doors.  
  
Her stomach flipped as a sickly sinister decaying aura swept from the rim of the well... the affect of the vibes made her skin crawl. Her heart stopped as she lowered herself into the abyss,  
  
Barely breathing Kagome felt the well draw her last ounce of warm essence away from her body. The strands that pulled her from one time to another entwine them selves around her legs and being. Even before emerging into the other time...she could smell the overwhelming scent of hot blood and death coming from the forest...  
  
She glanced up at the stormy sky above her...afraid of what she would find at the top of the well she quickly scaled the wall and peered over the edge...  
  
The scene before her was too much to bear...she let go of the edge of the side and fell to bottom...numb from shock she didn't even feel her drained body hit the cold hard stone. Bring her knees up to her chest she lay there quivering tears running from red unblinking eyes...She screamed as the sight replayed it's self within her mind  
  
The people closest to her heart ...now corpses lay in pools of rancid blood... disfigured and grotesquely positioned...with in a burning and smoldering forest. Sango lay dead under a dismembered Miroku as if he had used his own flesh as a shield to protect the only one he had ever deeply loved ...and inuyasha pinned to a tree run through, his own sword nailing him to his cross... shippo a curled swollen doll...clutching a toy given to him by Kagome pressed up against the outside of the well...a stream of blood stained down from his innocent mouth.  
  
...twisting her very last thread of sanity she plunged into darkness...  
  
She awoke a time later from her tormented dreams...she lifted her head up from it's resting place and her swollen eyes swam as they desperately tried to focus...disoriented she stood up and then the reality of what had happened rushed back to her...she fell to her knees her body ravaged by sobs.  
  
After her throat had long been unable to produce sound... And her eyes unable to shed any more tear...she slowly ascended to the top and pulled her self over the edge...  
  
Standing up... she only then did she dare to look about her...her stomach churned...a few seconds later she was no longer able to keep the contents of it down and was down on the ground heaving for minutes...  
  
Unable to stay in a place so full of memories ...and among the dead once so brimming with life...she ran.


	2. Shades of Red, Breaking

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the character...cries

. Please review ....I beg of thee

Shades Of Red Chapter 2...Breaking  
  
...Unable to stay in a place so full of memories ...and among the dead once so brimming with life...she ran.  
  
Blindly running through the dark cold night...she fell to ground for the countless time...pushing her exhausted body off from the ground...Kagome continued on  
  
Constantly pursued by the memories threatening to overwhelm her...she did the only thing she knew to survive...  
  
She ran for a incalculable amount of time through places that bore no more identity than a blur through tear corrupted eyes...  
  
...pushing her athletic body to its breaking point ...the burning of her oxygen deprived muscles a friendly reminder of her pitiful existence within this unforgiving time...  
  
Finally her body gave up its last forward motion...Kagome collapsed to the waiting earth...her blood tears and sweat adding salt to the moist earth  
  
She lay there silently... the day had come but just a minute before...the sun's rays washed her body ...as the flickering leaves shadows dances upon her skin...  
  
Her body stung as the sweat seeped into the many cuts that marred her creamy white skin...Kagome could feel a familiar heat radiating towards her ...a little more further to her path westwards..  
  
Gathering her bit of renewed energy she propelled her self towards the waiting Hot Spring...she painstakingly peeled off her torn cloths and evaluated the damage...her shirt was ruined beyond repair and her pants were torn in rather revealing gashes...the only spared items were her two undergarments...  
  
Kagome slowly eased her exposed body into the hot pool...and waded over to a protruding rock...leaning against this rock she tipped her head back exposing her fair neck and the top of her chest...a thin pale scar ran from midway up her neck to the tip of her left...her other one had small silver piercing  
  
Closing her eyes she began to run facts through her head logically...trying to stay calm and access her situation...she couldn't make her self return to the well to go back home ...it would tear back open the barley healed scar that desperately needed to seal...  
  
She didn't believe she would ever gather enough strength to go back there and home...she was stranded here with out her friends...her companions...her life...Kagome grimaced as hot tears ran from her eyes leaving trails of salt...a  
  
Her own time held no future for her there...she had long given up on school...and she barely knew her own family any more after her mother had remarried...  
  
And her yellow bag with her necessary possessions had also been left back at the well...a many days journey away...she would need clothes and food...and money  
  
She now came to the realization that she had become different person...some how ripped out of the old her and dead...numb from the real world...seeing out of new eyes...her current state now only contained the will to survive...and raw emotion...no more would she let herself get close to another...it would hurt to much for her bare alive  
  
She climbed out of the steaming spring and lay on the moss beside it...letting the wind dry her skin...Little did she know that her intoxicating scent was attracting some unwanted visitors...


	3. Shades Of Red, Taken

Disclaimer...I wish I owned Inuyasha..but I don't ..sigh

I Hope you are enjoying this story so far...Please review...I need motivation

Shades Of Red Chapter 3...Taken  
  
...Little did she know that her intoxicating scent was attracting some unwanted visitors...  
  
"MMmmm...a female ripe and ready to be taken"...a young elegant male demon dressed in a dark cloak stated as he caught a seductive stream of her scent...Driven as a vulture to the kill he moved towards the hot spring...the picture that lay there caused a heat to travel straight to his loins...A young female human about 17 lay there next to the spring...her bare body open to his probing eyes...her curves calling him to claim her for his own...  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open as she heard the approach of some youkai being... the warning from her nerves stung enough to hurt...thinking fast she remembered the pocket knife in her pants that Souta had given her for luck  
  
...silently thanking her little brother ...she stealthily pulled it from her pile of clothes an arms reach away...Careful to not to alarm the approaching figure she snaked her arm holding the weapon back to her side farthest from the intruder...and waited  
  
Sliding off his cloak the demon silently came to stand beside her...running his eyes over her perfect body...His blood ran hot...  
  
Suddenly he was on her...with the quickness of all her months of fighting she plunged the blade deep into the youkai's throat...  
  
His eyes quickly changed from the warm red...to the yellow of shock...and the orange of rage...as he tasted her cold blade...  
  
Giving a sound of disgust Kagome slide out from the collapsing demon... Moving away from the thrashing demons reach she stood there till the demon subsided...  
  
Shaking slightly from the experience she vowed never again to be so careless...he had gotten way to close for comfort...  
  
Shaking her head she said wistfully..."there goes my relaxing bath"...the scavengers were probably already one there way and she needed to get out of there before they arrived....


	4. Shades Of Red, Trapped

Shades Of Red Chapter 4...Trapped  
  
...the scavengers were probably already one there way and she needed to get out of there before they arrived...  
  
Glancing over at her ruined clothes she slide on her underwear and bra...If she dared to wear those in public she would draw way too much attention...suddenly her eye caught on the shed cloak of the now dead demon...perfect not only would it cloth her but keep other males away ...his smell would be all over her...  
  
Heading due west she traveled till the thick layers of night fell upon the forest...shivering as the temperature dropped suddenly...Kagome nestled into the base of an ancient willow it's long draping branches concealing her from the world around her...and for the first time in many days slept...  
  
Sango's scream echoed across the burned village..."I like them young and new" a dark masculine voice sneered mockingly...to the squirming girl trapped under him...Miroku desperately tried to breakthrough the magic barrier that separated the rest of the group from Sango and her rapist..."MIROKU!" Sango screamed from under the overpowering youkai...  
  
Something cracked within Miroku's being...his eye eyes burned with rage unaccustomed with the laid back monk...with a new sudden force he passed into the barrier... nearly passing out as the opposing barrier tore at his body threatening to tear him apart...  
  
Pushing forward with all his might he finally broke through and attacked the youkai...distracted from his prey the being whirled around to fight this new target...summoning a spell the faceless youkai narrowed his red eyes at the monk..."you dare distract me from my pleasure?"...the youkai turned to face Sango's bleeding form..."better to finish her off now"...and aimed the destructive spell at her naked form...Miroku threw his body over hers to deflect the blast ...  
  
Kagome woke from the vision with a shriek...her body shaking and her body curled into it's self...Her blood boiled rage...burning tears flowed from her eyes...she wept bitterly...SANGO 


	5. Shades Of Red,Wandering

Disclaimer....I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Oi forgive me if the chapters are rather short...nervous laughter...this is my first time writting ficfiction...heck it's the first time i've ever written any thing for fun...strange huh.

THANK YOU SO MUCH! Everyone who has reviewed you've been a big help HUgs...the chapter should become longer in the future it's just that i need time to get used to writing like this...Kaeru

Shades OF Red Chapter 5...Wandering  
  
...Burning tears flowed from her eyes...she wept bitterly...SANGO  
  
It was barely dawn as the trembling form moved from under the hovering branches...Revenge was still fresh upon her mind...but she felt weak and drained...her head pounded with regret and helplessness..."What if she had been there...was it her fault they died...were they at the well and ambushed waiting for her?"  
  
She growled in frustration...she was the reason...she didn't belong in either world ...life had too much sick amusement in tormenting her and the ones close to her...Fate had turned a deaf ear to her cries for the lives to be returned...  
  
Wrapping her arms around her small frame...she tilted her face skyward...the watercolors painted on the sky brought little comfort.  
  
She must keep on moving she told herself...the force that drove her still unknown...she just must keep on going...  
  
After about an hour after dawn Kagome moved out from the cover of the forest...the land that was before her lay flat and was covered with rice flats...the workers bent over like a small saplings caught in the fierce colliding of the winds...  
  
Kagome drew the cloak near and the hood over her head ...concealing her features with in it's dark folds...the agitating gnaw of and empty stomach sent waves of home sickness over her...she needed food and bad...  
  
Wandering through the bustling market place...she attracted no more attention from anyone ...except from the hopeful venders calling out sales to fill their own money pouches...  
  
Kagome looked around for a foolish rich man who kept too loose of a grip on their gold..."accidentally" bumping into a distracted fine dressed man...she quickly cut the straining leather cords that bound his wealth to his person...  
  
Grinning inwardly at her success she almost laughed at the weight and clink of coins enclosed in her hand...quickly disposing of the bag she slipped coins into various pockets concealed in her black garb...  
  
Looking around for an appetizing meal she decided upon a busy building that served cheap food and alcohol...the owner would be to preoccupied with drunkards and riots to remember her face...  
  
Keeping her head down she settled into a booth in the back concealed in shadows...Kagome sat down on the coarse wooden bench...careful to observe her surroundings for fear of being caught off guard... again  
  
To her left a very rowdy group of young men were harassing a waitress...and about four paces to her right a small table was seated by two strange looking men...one hooded like herself and the other a tall regal looking youkai who's back was to her...  
  
She was interrupted from learning any more...when the waitress who had finally warded off the lusting boys asked her if she wanted anything...  
  
upon requesting a large meal to fill the gaping whole in her midsection...  
  
She had to spend what little gold she had acquired...just to pay the over priced meal...that tasted suspiciously of wild meat rather then the chicken she had asked for...  
  
After handing over the coins...she sat at the table for a while going over plans in her head...sighing she glanced back over at the table to her right...the men appeared to be arranging a business deal in hushed tones...  
  
Distracted by the heavy purse hanging just to the left of the tall youkai's hip...she started formulating a quick plan to "relieve" that man from his burden...


	6. Shades Of Red,Whisper

Sup sup....I've given my self a two page minimum for each chapter...that should make many of you happy

Surprisingly i've gotten out more chapters then i thought i ever would...and there's always the fact that i've been writing this during EXAM WEEK...neway next chapter...PLEASE review...I beg...

Shades OF Red Chapter 6...Whisper  
  
She started formulating a quick plan to "relieve" that man from his burden...  
  
Panicking as the duo began to rise to leave...Kagome quickly rose to leave and two steps towards the door she "tripped" into the white haired youkai...As her momentum pulled her to the floor she made sure to land partially on the demon...and remained there long enough for him to feel no sensation of her removing the rather noticeable weight of gold...  
  
Slightly taken aback as an arm quickly removed her from his person ....she stared at the ground and even had the nerve to let a blush creep into her cheeks...making it appear truly an accident...slightly bowing she apologized profusely...  
  
In mid sentence she heard a low baritone voice icily interrupt..."Save it wench"...Snapping her mouth shut ...she glared at the retreating figures exiting the building...  
  
Twitching an eyebrow...as Kagome tossed out some colorful words...retorted quietly under her breath... Smirking, at least her last minute scheme had worked...  
  
Squeezing the hard sack clutched in her hand...this might actually be enough for the next meal and some appropriate clothes...  
  
Quickly stalking outside into the bright sunlight...she shaded her eyes with her free hand...now for a secluded stop to dispose the leather and count the obtained wealth...spotting a small grove she nonchalantly...moved towards the concealing trees. Deftly tossing the pouch into a small animal hole...she sat with her back against an aged tree and quickly began to count the pieces...a small smile flickered briefly across the outsides of her mouth...this would be more then enough to fit her needs...at the bottom of the pile she was slightly surprised to find a delicate flower shaped pendent...shrugging she gather it all together and rose to head back to the crowds...  
  
Once back in the market she had no problem finding a new bag for carrying rations and other necessities...moving next to a stand selling boys clothing she chose a pair of black hakama's and a plain white shirt...unable to change into them now she placed them in her satchel...and proceeded to a booth selling rations... filling up with food using the last of the money...  
  
Kagome sighed and decided that it would be best for her to leave this peaceful village...she was sure two individuals would be glad never to have to meet her again...  
  
Setting foot on the worn dirt path leading west ...Kagome moved past the last of the heavily populated areas...  
  
It was the hottest part of the day and the fine sand blowing into her eyes made her wince....Longley dreaming of a cool shower...Kagome managed to convince her self that she could afford to remain near the flooded rice patties...  
  
Plotting to sleep then wake once night fell...she would sneak into one of the flats to bathe and rid her self of the old cloak and it's distinct scent...and this would also allow her to elude the unbearable heat while confined to such a warm piece of clothing  
  
Nodding to her self...she turned off the road near a flat and hid among the shady brush... The whisper of the shivering leaves lulled her into sleep...  
  
Shippo squeaked as a dark shadow fell across his sunny patch of grass by the well ...interrupting his make believe story involving a cute stuffed bunny and dog he had gotten from Kagome...looking up he paled as the face before him was twisted into a mocking sneer...An oily voice questioned him "expecting someone else?"...Frantically searching around for his friends he found him self cornered and alone...  
  
Visions of Kagome emerging from the well to meet this fiend alone fueled his determination to fight...Shifting into a fight stance he had copied from Inuyasha he flung him self attacking onto the youkai's face...  
  
Cursing the young pup the red eyed demon flung him against the wooden wall of the well with all his might...ridding him self of the biting pest he smiled as a sickening crack meet his ears....  
  
Waking from a tormented sleep Kagome found her self clawing at the choking weeds around her...provoked tears raced from her eyes...slamming a fist into the dirt below her she shook with rage...  
  
After a time the bright moon drew her attention from the past and in to the misty world around her...


	7. Shades of Red, Disrupted

Enter FLUFFY....heh heh....

Yes Kagome learned to pickpocket somewhere... ...wasn't meh...really

Ne way keep up the reviews...gives Seshura a gold star for reviewing soo much....thank you thankyou...

Shades Of Red Chapter 7...Disrupted  
  
After a time the bright full moon drew her attention from the past and in to the misty world around her...Night had finally fallen...leaving an eerie silence over the abandoned plains...  
  
Moving over to the shadowy pools of rice...she slowly let the black cloak fall from her pale form...discarding the other two pieces of clothing...Kagome silently slipped in to the cool water...coming a little above her waist  
  
Ducking under she emerged moments later...the water carving rivets across her white flesh and ebony hair...the moon cast it milky rays across this lone form...or so it seemed...  
  
Moving swiftly through the shadows a very annoyed taiyoukai followed the distinct scent that penetrated the rice fields...that little wench had the nerve to assault his person and take his gold...the nerve...he had even surprised him self that he hadn't killed her right there and then in the shop...but he had more pressing matters to attend to...  
  
Nikishi the beautiful hooded female youkai had brought him the news of his detested half brother's untimely death...This dark crimson haired and cinnamon eyed spy also described the graphic details that gave evidence to the presence of a certain strong twisted demon...growling in his throat he grimaced at the thought that he had once had an alliance with that sick mind  
  
...this was a problem for his unstained name...dammit what the hell he needed to dispose of this new rival as quickly and cleanly as possible... if news of this escaped...clenching his jaw against the thought...  
  
Not only that but the Youkai's aura that infested the death scene had led him in no direction what so ever to hunt and kill the murder...just his luck ...the village by Inuyasha's forest had been burned to the ground and no witness that he knew of survived...Just his fucking luck  
  
He was soon distracted by a high concentration of the offending youkai/wench's scent that perplexed him...how could a human female posses a smell so masculine and so demon... Sniffing the nearby brush...his head snapped to attention as he caught a fleeting glimpse of the human emerging from a watery rice flat...  
  
Pausing a moment he sneered as he saw she was wearing no weapon...hell she wasn't wearing anything...letting his eyes wander to the bank he saw that all her possessions lay there...fool... that wench was to far from her bag to do as much as protect her self....how stupid  
  
Her back to him... he drew nearer to the woman...to far out to reach and not worth getting his robes wet...silently stealing her clothes and bag he moved back to the concealing bushes  
  
...quickly surveying the scene as she sank back below the rippling surface...he searched through her stuff...he soon discovered the youkai-ish scent came from the black cloak that had hidden her...she had probably stolen it from some careless demon...the only other significant findings included a small curiously designed knife and two unidentifiable pieces of cloth that he couldn't figure out the uses of... until he sniffed them and identified the general vicinity...  
  
His not so holy thoughts were disrupted as he saw her move to the shore...moving as fast as lightning he grabbed her wrist before she became totally aware of the absence of her belongings...  
  
Swinging her around ...and pinning her back to his chest...he finally was able to obtain her true scent...almost like ginger and salt tears...something jogged his memory...  
  
He was distracted from his battle with his irritating half brother by a blazing arrow shot somewhere from his left...lighting up the air with it's holy glow laced with the archers spicy scent...it came in direct contact with his sword causing it to transform   
  
Gasping as the ground was ripped from under her...Kagome was pulled against an attacker by a death grip...shocked that her miko powers had not alarmed her earlier of this intruder...she was soon helpless in this overpowering youkai's arms...


	8. Shades of Red, Necessary

Gomen...this chapter took my a while to write...though im not sure why...some demented kind of writers block...odd indeed  
  
Neway..I hope you like the fluffyness of it...I tried best I could to keep him in character...  
  
Oh I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters...Just Nikishi...she is an original character.. OO

Shades Of Red

Chapter 8...Necessary  
  
...She was soon helpless in this overpowering youkai's arms...  
  
Kagome twisted in his clasp desperately trying to free herself...she bit back tears as his grip tightened and drew blood...crimson welled from her milky skin...Suddenly his voice drew her attention from the pain...the words showered down on her...like ice crystals pricking and stinging the skin..."That wouldn't hurt as much if you'd stop moving...I don't find it NECESSARY to Kill you"...  
  
"Now you'll return what you have stolen from me...I'll let you go...that is if you cooperate"...He the let his cold emotionless voice trail off inevitably...he was not in the mood to deal with any weepy humans...  
  
Letting a hiss of air escape from her clenched teeth...Kagome forced her body to slowly relax ...until she figured out what exactly this person Did indeed want...Looking down at her attacker hand she noticed blood red slashes across his wrists...but wit closer inspection she came to the realization that these were no wounds but marking of a youkai...a taiyoukai she had met before...  
  
Sesshomaru...the name slipped past her lips in a harsh whisper...Her head raced with questions...painful memories surged through her...could she even find the strength to gaze at this youkai that looked so much like her deceased Inuyasha...It already hurt physically to be so close to him knowing that he might be the only one left she even knew...tears began to run in debt to the dead...  
  
Sesshomaru's gold amber flecked eyes dilated to pinpricks...He swung her around to face him...he ran his eyes over her...yes this was Kagome...but something eerie about her made him think...she had changed...assuming that it had to do with his half brother...Sesshomaru came to the conclusion that she did indeed know something of their demise...she just might be the link he need to find this deadly youkai that had become his prey...  
  
Allowing his face to come to the expression of a sneer..."Human" the label flew out like a distasteful piece of food..."Now for my belongings...you DO have them"...silence...he began to smell the salt of tears...  
  
...damn humans and their emotions could they do nothing with out letting their pitiful little feelings interfere...sure she had lost her companions...it's her own damn fault for letting her self get close...seriously when will those inferiors learn to distance themselves from others to prevent getting hurt...stupid creatures...why did he even let him self put up with them...  
  
Oh how their existence irked him...had the gods put them here to torment him so...Gazing at her tear streaked face Sesshomaru continued..."Don't have it anymore do you...shame...you are now indebted to me...you WILL work for me till the sum is paid in full then"  
  
Still silence...and more tears...how annoying...Throwing her to the ground he watched as she scrambled back to her feet...only now beginning to acknowledge her less then clothed state...humans and their modesty..."Clothe yourself then you will come with me...and quickly...casting her a loathing look...you've already caused enough trouble and wasted time"  
  
Returning to his placid façade he watched her dress with disinterest...men's clothes apparently...how displeasing...no way this Western lord would allow her to come with in his estate in those inappropriate clothes...  
  
Kagome almost yelped as her freezing body hit the hard ground...quickly rising from her less then graceful manner...she moved her arms to cover her self...damn the irritating youkai...ordering her around like she was a slave...the nerve...  
  
...staring daggers filled with black hatred...she forced her limbs in to the loose fitting clothes...she had no chance to escape...he would catch her in an instant...curse the gods and her luck...why did she have to end up pick pocketing this block of ice...  
  
Crossing his arms over his lean built chest...thoughts ran though his head like a swam of bee youkai...behind his calm demur...it was a storm...Yes this girl would be of use to him indeed...maybe more then he had even thought possible...


	9. Shades of Red, Stinging

Oh My Gosh sorry for the long wait...I was camping and well hmm how to put this...not motivated to write (aka writers block)...I'm doing this fic from the top of my head no planning involved whatsoever...pouts sad huh...this chapter doesn't exactly cover much ground... -- this fic is gonna take forever...I need some ideas to get this next chapter out so please write(review or E-mail me at )...

Disclaimer: Sniff they have to rub it in don't they...

Shades Of Red Chapter 9...Stinging  
  
...Yes this girl would be of use to him indeed...maybe more then he had even thought possible...  
  
Kagome's intense stare brought Sesshomaru back from his world of scheming...Casting a sideways glance at her he inwardly smiled ...she was in a rage...the hand she clutched her bag with was white from the pressure applied, her sapphire eyes a blaze like a diamond in fire light...he couldn't resist tormenting her..."human you should learn to control your temper...you do not want to anger this Sesshomaru" he let out as a snarl...  
  
Kagome clenched her jaw painfully tight as she struggled to gain control over the inner fire that shook her body...She fixed her stare of loathing upon the taiyoukai...she could feel the burning of her power behind her eyes increasing every second that the damnable demon walked in the world..."At least I don't talk to my self in a third person!" she heated retorted...  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened...she was provoking him...she dared to actually try to provoke him...A twisted sneer crossed his face...her would show her what happened when he was angry and kami she would regretted it...  
  
He uncrossed his arms and closed his eyes...letting his chikara increase until Sesshomaru's body was enveloped in an ice crystal aura...his silver tresses moving to a nonexistent wind...the earth around him glowed with a sheen of frost and the temperature dropped...  
  
Kagome willed her body to slide into a shield stance...her breaths causing the air to form into ribbons of mist...all of the nights warmth had been sucked away by the taiyoukai...leaving her wet human body to under come the effects of numbness that crept painfully up her limbs...her body shook trying to desperately fight off the cold choking fingers entwining them selves around her...  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes shot open...the coppery gold of them was uncharacteristically molten compared to the cold of every thing else...Fixed upon the girl the taiyoukai fluidly walk forward stopping less than a foot in front of her...His eyes met her sea depth orbs... with in them power rippled like the storms raging waves relentless beating the shore...battling silently each willing the other to dare to back down...  
  
Kagome felt her power elevated in a sudden spike...her own pink aura radiating from her body...a hot wave of power forming around her...the friction of the two sparked and burned colliding and twisting...She could feel her self weakening slightly...kuso swearing to her self...thoughts raced to find an explanation...her eyes narrowed in realization the excess cold and her midnight bath left her susceptible to the elements...and her body couldn't fight both foe and sickness at the same time...  
  
Seeing a flicker in her chikara...Sesshomaru raised an eye brow...stupid human she should have realized that she held no chance against him in these circumstances...Using the breaking in concentration he closed the distance between them...pushing her to the ground he pinned her arms down...one of his knee's pressing painfully into her torso...he leaned down teeth barred inches from her face...Sesshomaru let a deep growl rumble from his throat..."Give up" the command dripped so coldly from his lips she visibly winced...  
  
A sudden spark lit her eyes...Kagome bite her bottom lip as she brought up her free knee to slam between his legs...Sesshomaru's eyes dilated to pin pricks..."BITCH" was the last thing she heard as she felt his sharp teeth imbed them selves into the top of her right ear...searing pain shot through her...out of the corner of her eye she saw him pull something small and metallic out of his robes...feeling it being pressed through the cartilage of her ear she screamed as stinging coldness swept through her being dragging her under it's effect and to a hypothermic sleep  
  
Sesshomaru stared down at Kagome's sleeping form being ravaged by nightmares...then at the silver earring that was just attached...usually he did not need to brand the people indebt to him this way...but that bitch was too fiery and he didn't need any more problems from her...yes that ring should work perfectly...not even she could remove it for Kagome acknowledged that she had stolen from him...plus it allowed him to place a small amount of his control onto her...more subdued the better  
  
Bringing left hand to his mouth...the taiyoukai licked the fingers free of her blood...Startled by the fiery taste that left his body craving more... he bent down to the excess blood welling from her ear and greedily lapped it up...  
  
Suddenly distressed by his new addiction...Sesshomaru stood up quickly only to be pained by a rather sore body part...gritting his teeth he silently reminded him self he needed her to be ALIVE for his plan to work...oh but it was so tempting to dispose of her pitiful life...


	10. Shades of Red,Forced

I am so sorry this update took soo long...If you didn't know before im makeing this story up as i go...and this was not an easy one to write so blah...TT

I do not own this series Just Nikishi 

Shades Of Red

Chapter 10...Forced

...gritting his teeth he silently reminded him self he needed her to be ALIVE for his plan to work...oh but it was so tempting to dispose of her pitiful life...

Furrowing his fine arched eyebrows together he mentally cursed...this girl would be a challenge none the less...maybe even worthy enough to interest this taiyoukai into action...yes he would enjoy playing with her mind...and maybe more...

Kagome moaned in her sleep...Yet again she was forced to relive the pain...She felt so numb yet she could feel the last barrier begin to weaken at the sight of Inuyasha before his death...she tipped over the edge and plunged into a sea that twisted a grated with in her...moving towards him she gasped as his form passed though her body and continued to it's destination...she screamed to him praying that he could hear...no no no... she whispered clutching her head trying to remove the sense of despair lodging its self into her being...

She could only cry as she watched her hanyo rush into battle with this omnipresent dark faceless form...

Inuyasha almost instantly transformed into his full demon form...but something was distinctly different about this time...He was fighting for his own mortality...his aura flared once he woefully gazed at the mangle bodies that once housed the strong spirit of his companions...and then the taunting began...

A low voice dripping with malice radiated from the dark youkai..."Inuyasha, so the son of the bastard finally decides to fight...shame really that your father couldn't be here to watch you"...a sick grin lit up his face..."yes a real pity I killed him"...

Inuyasha's form remained still uncharacteristically so for a man so quick to anger...But his eyes seethed molten and predatory... the voice continued "He deserved it, spawning filth like you with that whore, Such a weakling any other mother would have disposed of such disgrace as you once you were breathing alone in your pitiful existence"...That hit home quite successfully Inuyasha body shook with rage...He let out a feral growl and lunged at the form..."Come now Inuyasha why do you even try" With that the youkai held a hand out and Inuyasha stopped dead...frozen in time Inuyasha could only stare as the form grabbed his neck and slammed him into the God tree growing in the very center of the Inuyasha's forest...A clawed hand sensually caressed his arm as it slid down to grasp the hilt of the tetsusiaga...It pulled from his grasp and he retched blood as it pierced his skin and it was driven into his torso and into the trunk of the ancient God tree..."How does it feel to be sealed to this tree first by someone you loved and now by someone you hate? This is the last time you breath ...now you die... Good bye Inuyasha I will tear everything you love from earth to make you suffer as you did me...revenge is such a sweet fruit but once eaten its poison corrupts all...Meet you in hell...I n u y a s h a"

Kagome could feel her self burning...strange new shades of red in her aura fought for control...she willingly gave in, She didn't want to be Kagome, she didn't want the jewel, she didn't want it's alluring curse, she didn't want to live anymore...

Sesshomaru could only stare at the women he held in his arms...He had settled into the base of a tree intending to wait for the break of the sun over the mountain to pour it's relentless anger over the dark land...But her moaning and waves of fear where driving him over the edge...Oh how his animal instincts disturbed himself...He wanted her to scream, He wanted to feel the pain, He wanted to make her plead for him...Her tight grasp was not helping him win composure over his own instincts of dominance...He felt his skin start to burn where it was contacted with his own...He throated a growl as his abnormal senses began to absorb threads of his slaves changing aura...tainted, blood red, steel sharp and spicy...

She gasped as her body jolted awake...She stared at the face looming above her, as a child does before they learn it is rude to do so...Her eyes met the cold metal of Sesshomaru she now saw him through a new perspective, she studied him hard scanning over his every feature...as if looking for some flaw that she could tear from that pale body of his...

Sesshomaru could only stare back as her eyes met him...he now really saw how much she had changed from the wench his brother kept...Her eyes where dead pools only reflecting the pain of the world they existed in...He was distracted by the smell of new blood...his gaze soon lighted upon her ear...it had reopen tilting his head he flicked his tongue over the abused flesh...he let a growl as she tried to pull away..."Stay" the word slid menacingly out as a snake does stalking it's prey...He felt her flare but ignored it as he continued reveling in his new dirty little sin...sucking on the wound he tasted a new stronger element then he had before...despair...as all youkai are attracted to abuse the weakness of others he groaned as the blood slid through his teeth and over his tongue...than down his throat leaving it aching for more...

Alerted by the approach of another...he roughly pushed her off him and onto the ground...Inhaling deeply, he spoke "Nikishi you may come forward"...the tall slinking warrior stepped from the wood and knelt before him "My lord I bring disturbing news from your dwelling"


	11. Shades Of Red, Falling

Thought I died or something hmm?

I am very sorry for the very long wait...gomen  
This chapter I actually started writing months ago...but I never felt the obligation to finish it till now...

Disclaimer-I do not own "Inuyasha"

Truely yours, Kaeru

**Shades Of Red**

Chapter 11…Falling

The tall slinking warrior stepped from the wood and knelt before him "My lord I bring disturbing news from your dwelling, Your presence is needed back at your estates"…

Gracefully rising from his position on the forest floor Sesshomaru quickly gathered a startled Kagome into his arms…after struggling for a second Sesshomaru whispered a venomous threat into her ear if she did not desist.

Trying to force her self to calm down she gasped as a cool mist pooled around her feet…slightly dampening her legs …and they lifted off the ground.

Unconsciously clinging to his armored chest...Kagome slowly allowed her self to adjust to this obscure mode of transportation…the constant shifting in the substance under her feet took so getting used to but she began to let her self glide and slowly willed her self to look down…

Her glance down ward and sharp intake of breath caused a strange almost chuckle sound to rumble from Sesshomaru…Kagome's eyes grew wide, kami they were high up and moving fast…never had she experienced something quite like this with Inuyasha…the memory brought a stab of pain in her body, she fought to suppress the memories and smother them in the back of her mind.

Continuing to look down her eyes lighted on a dark crimson form following them underneath…squinting, She realized It was Nikishi…that demon's faster then Kouga easily and she did not even posses any shards…

"Sesshomaru-sama" she formally addressed the taiyoukai…it was then that she realized that his arms were wrapped around her form supporting her while floating on this cloud. Kagome was secretly glad that she was facing forward so that he could not see her blush…

Quickly realizing that she had not finished her sentence…she tried to clear her throat, "Sesshomaru-sama"..."I heard you the first time wench" he coldly retorted…Slightly flustered she continued again "What type of youkai is Nikishi?" Taken aback by her genuine interest, Sesshomaru slowly replied…

"I do believe a Minx youkai, from the exotic Far East…a many years ago she unexpectedly showed up in my domain…looking for work and a place to belong. She never spoke of exactly where she came from or why she came here.

But proving her valuable "skills", She was quickly accepted into the ranks and From there she made her assent upward to become my personal assassin. Her looks, dialect, and breed is quite rare for this area…Nikishi is the embodiment of the unknown."

Kagome could only listen with interest as his cool smooth voice ran through her body. Envious, not only were some high ranked demons blessed with the looks of the gods, but beautiful distinct voices to match. Sighing wistfully she shivered as the cool air rushing around her chilled the skin…

She gingerly reached up to touch her aching ear…furrowing her forehead she winced as her fingers were brought back in blood…She felt so cold and just looking at her blood, though she'd seen it countless times before and never been affected…it now make her stomach churn. Kagome looked at her fingers helplessly, she did not want to wipe the dark red blood of her new clothes.

Kagome sharply drew her breath in surprise as Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist…Turning her head side ways she glared at him, "This is all your fault Sesshomaru, gesturing to her bleeding ear, couldn't you have just let me be! I want down, I want to go back, I want to....go home….I...I… there she broke down into sobs, the mere interaction with another just too much for her unbalanced state. The frustration of her inability to control her composer, just made her sob harder…

She tried to struggle away from his grasp but he just held on in silence…She was abruptly stopped when Sesshomaru brought her captive hand to his mouth and softly licked her bloody fingers off…Wide eyed Kagome just stared at him in utter bewilderment…"Calm down, this Sesshomaru will have none of those tears…I command you being under my jurisdiction to stop this nonsense." He spoke in a low harsh voice. That comment just made Kagome's eyes fill yet again with the salty rain.

Angrily Kagome retorted n a cold voice the rivaled his own…"You know nothing of me, or my past, you know nothing of my mind, or my pain, my ach, and my darkness…Do not be so bold to think that a…"

Kagome now sharply speaking with distaste and frustration, each word edge hard cold and painfully spoken "…Demon such as your self can even begin to comprehend our emotion as humans…Your scared of what you can't control, well here I am …you may be able to control my physical existence…But you never will dominate my bloody spirit or my heart!" Seething with fury Kagome elbowed Sesshomaru in the abdomen and pushed her self backwards off the cloud…

Kagome slowly closed her eyes and she fell silently through the air…She pushed her last breath out through her mouth as a sigh…not in distress or regret…but one of peace at last…She wanted so bad to escape this life and it's treachery…She eagerly waited for the moment that her body would crumple into the dark earth… the pain and then the calm, the wind and then the eye of the storm when her soul would pass from one body to oblivion.

She reopened her eyes to gaze at the beautiful red sky and Sesshomaru stationary above her emotionlessly gazing down at her…He wasn't coming for her, she smiled faintly as he grew smaller the sky and it's overwhelming expanse…  
She was ready.


	12. Shades Of Red, Concealing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Inuyasha series.

I decided to complusivly write this chapter, Im not really sure why but I was in the mood for it. Enjoy and please don't hate me for never updating. >>

Shades Of Red

Chapter 12…Concealing

...She was ready...

But soon afterward confusing thoughts surged into her previously peaceful state of mind.

How can one truly be ready for death, To prepare for the end? What was the point of equipping ones self for the nothingness at the finish?

Damn the inquisitive mind of the human race, no wonder very few actually find the plateau that is subdued by tranquility.

Kagome envied them.

Why had she pushed her self off, it was a purely selfish gesture first and foremost but was she ready to let herself die like the rest?

She did not have the time to contemplate these things…the ground rushed up to meet her approaching body, at a speed that could be compared to that separated lovers reuniting.

She was smoothly plucked out of the sky by a pair of slender arms, attached to that of Sesshomaru's faithful servant.

Kagome was over taken by some very confusing emotions, she wasn't sure if she should be thankful for the eluding of the inevitable or angry at the interference.

Opening her eyes she looked up to meet those of the most intriguing color, a deep crimson that dispersed into a dark maroon, flecks of copper danced with in them drawing her in.

Then suddenly those pools of color disappeared behind lids with dark lashes.

Jolted out of her own little world Kagome blushed at the thought of her rude stare. Had the feudal era suck away her manners as the well had similarly sucked her in. Waiting for Nikishi to make the first move, her body was lowered to the ground and weight settled onto her two feet.

Standing on her own now she studied Nikishi in curiosity, that posture, the way she held herself all refined yet wild and regal. Untouchable much like her lord, but her eyes relayed more feminine maternal instinct. Understanding and sympathy.

Nikishi nodded slowly at her and gestured for her to climb onto her back. Unlike Inuyasha the Minx did not bound from tree to tree but stayed on the ground and threaded her way though the trees at speeds Kagome would have though impossible. But pangs of sorrow still prodded a deep sore inside her, she had no choice but to let the saline water run down her face unhindered, for her hands were already occupied with the task of keeping her in place on Nikishi's back. The crimson haired demon looked back briefly at Kagome, face furrowed in concern with the onset of tears. Kagome could only manage a sad smile to assure her everything was ok, the Minx nodded in understanding and went back to chasing after the ice lord.

Kagome for once felt more at ease, here she just might find an ally, she prayed her new hopes would not be crushed and confined as they neared where they were destined to go.

They sped through the country, to Kagome the foreign land was intimidating yet liberating. No one would know her here, her past, her double life could be concealed from strangers. If no one knew it would be impossible for anyone to ask sensitive questions. This was her chance to continue on with life isolated from the events of her history, and keep her hidden from future threat till the time was right to enact her revenge and expose her sorrow to the light. Till then she would hide the pain inside of her and let it stoke and burn where only she could stir it. No more tears not till the death of the sick mind could release her into a catharsis.

Glancing up into the sky, the clouds were gathering to form gray masses thick and laden with rain. The winds fought each other in the transition of direction, acting as confused and scattered forces till one reigned and all others died out. After its victory the wind gathered force till the howl in the trees reached a mournful lament. A fitting end to her last day of open homage to the dead. The sun left the sky to its own devices and the landscape took upon it self an eerie hue. The taste of the air became heavy with the promise of rain and it's renewing tides.

At the eve of the storms breaking into view came the estate Kagome could only assume to he Sesshomaru's, If the conservative gardens and orchards, plain walls and identically dressed servants didn't give hint to his taste, their picked up speed would confirm her suspicions they had reached their destination.


End file.
